


Pictures

by Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amused Sara, Coldflashwave, Embarrassed Mick, M/M, No one will be able to look at Barry the same, Not sorry Len, Nude Photos, inappropriate pictuers, mentioned GreenAtom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Volcanic%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len are arguing when something falls and catches Sara's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Sara lent against the wall as she watched on in amusement. Kendra had gotten better after Carter’s death, not okay but better. She was finally smiling a bit more. Currently she was talking with Jax near where Stein and Ray were having their own conversation. Rip was looking over something on the ship.

“I’ve already told you no Mick.” Len’s voice filtered into the room before the man did.

“Why not?” Sara peeked down the hall to see Len pause to look at the other man. Len looked unamused.

“Even if I made a list I doubt it would deter you.” Mick grinned in response to Len’s comment.

“You know me so well.” Rolling his eyes Len continued his way down the hall with Mick close by.

“It’s not happening. I am not the only one who would say no, you _know_ this.”

“I can be persuasive.” Sara spotted the almost non-existent fond smile that Len sent Mick.

“Doesn’t matter how _persuasive_ you are.” Len sighed. Sara continued to listen to them argue. She would have continued too if it weren’t for something that fell from one of their pockets. Neither man seemed to notice the innocent looking paper on the ground. Picking it up Sara felt her jaw drop in shock. It was a photo. An inappropriate photo involving one Barry Allen. A grin decorated her features as she called towards the Rogues.

“Oh Lenny.” She interrupted, drawing everyone’s attention, “Looks like you dropped something.” Len raised a brow in question. Sara flipped the photo around showing everyone. Barry was kneeling on a bed completely naked except for Len’s signature parka. It was unzipped with the hood down and it was kind of slipping off one shoulder. The bottom was covering Barry’s lap or at least the bit that mattered. A light blush was on the young man’s face as well as a teasing smile.

Sara watched as the moment of realization dawned on each member’s face. Ray’s face turned a red that would match the Flash suit easily as he fish mouthed in shock. Jax looked traumatized. No other way to put it. Rip seemed so done with all of them if the exasperated head shake was anything to go by. Stein seemed uncomfortable which was understandable since he actually worked with Barry longer than anyone else on this ship did excluding Len of course. Mick looked...Sara wanted to call it sheepish. Kendra’s reaction though was the best, causing Sara’s smile to widen. The other woman’s face was colored in embarrassment as she giggled. Oddly enough Len’s expression hadn’t changed from when Sara had called for his attention.

“That’s not mine.” drawled Len.

“I find that hard to believe.” uttered Stein.

“It’s Mick’s.” Len continued as if he wasn’t interrupted. The silence was almost deafening before Kendra’s laughter broke the silence again. Mick shifted uncomfortably under the looks he was getting.

“What?”

“Why does Mick have a picture of Barry… wearing your parka?” Ray asked slowly. It was as if he didn’t want to know but his curiosity got the best of him. Len gave Ray a look but didn’t answer the question. Sara watched Len as Mick moved closer to her awkwardly. There was something about the look… and then it clicked. With a smirk she gave the photo back to Mick who muttered as he put it in his pocket.

“So… what is he wearing in your picture?” Sara asked while leaning forward.

“What?” Jax squeaked.

“What makes you think-” Kendra cut herself off as she realised why Sara would ask that question. Her giggling started again. Len gestured towards Mick with a tilt of his head.

“Mick’s jacket.” Len answered with a smirk. Smile widening Sara asked,

“Just the jacket?”

“Of course.” came the drawl.

“Why would you have a picture of Barry… like… _that_?”

“Because as much fun as Mick and I have we do miss our speedster.”

“Okay man. TMI. I do _not_ need to know about anyone’s sex life.” Jax groaned while walking out.

“I have to agree with Jefferson here.” Stein agreed as he followed the other half of Firestorm out.

“So does that mean Barry has nude pictures of the two of you?”

“Just have to ask Barry now don’t you?” Sara would do that the next time they were in 2016 but if the very light pink on Mick’s face said anything then yes, Barry did in fact have pictures of the two Rogues. Ray seemed to come to the same conclusion if the wounded noise he made was anything to go by.

“Shut up Palmer, you have pictures of Queen.” Mick grumbled. Ray’s face was priceless.

“Ooooo. Didn’t know you had it in you Ray.” Sara teased.

“As much fun as it is to watch Palmer suffer Mick and I will take our leave.” Mick seemed to perk up at that, a leer in his gaze.

“Have fun.” Sara called as the two of them left. Turning back to Ray she started to tease him. Oh she could not wait to get back to 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this into a mini series thing? Like add onto this but not have it be a chapter story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Naughty Pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942011) by [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05)




End file.
